Your Eyes Don't Lie, They're Windows
by Lesenra
Summary: She ran down the halls of Miyabigaoka in her dark green hoodie, clutching her English books. Amber eyes flashed, raven hair whipped. 20- year old Ayuzawa Misaki had arrived, and Miyabigaoka wasn't ready for her.
1. Encounters

**A new story added to fanfiction! Why not? A special shout-out to Blue Tapioca, a new friend! Check out her story, The Babysitter! She's awesome!**

She ran down the halls of Miyabigaoka in her dark green hoodie, clutching her English books. Amber eyes flashed, raven hair whipped. 20- year old Ayuzawa Misaki had arrived, and Miyabigaoka wasn't ready for her.  
˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙˙

"I can't figure out what to wear! What's his favorite color again? Maroon! What a dark color, will he mind pink? MISAKI AYUZAWA, answer me!"

Looking up from her textbook and ramen noodles, she curtly nodded her head, while snuggling in her blue penguin pajamas. "Kuuga? Er, yeah pink is fine, he loves you for who are. And hey!-what's wrong with maroon?" She defended her favorite color. Also, one thing you should know about Misaki Ayuzawa: She's a sucker for ramen noodles.

"4:50 PM" Misaki glanced at the clock.

Misaki Ayuzawa and Sakura Hanazono, two best friends that just happen to be roommates, are the perfect pair of friends, sort of. Sakura had the finest strawberry blonde hair, slashing with Auburn. Her innocent chestnut eyes and voice betrayed her pervert-ish personality. Misaki Ayuzawa had soft, raven black hair, and glistening, fierce amber eyes.

Their dorm was a mess of dresses, all coming from Sakura.

"But his friends are coming over! He's with that hell of a prince! Takumi Walker! It's said he is from England! Where they say first names first and last names second! Kuuga is also bringing his followers, Kanou, and the other chick magnet, Igarashi Tora!"

"Meh… I don't care, Sakura… but if it means so much to you, just do what you want. Kuuga won't judge you based on your clothes. He never has. He judges you based on YOU."

"Awwww…. Misaki! I never knew you were a sappy romantic! EEK!" Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Kuuga? No, I thought they would wait at the restaurant at 7:10! Misaki thought. She and Sakura exchanged glances, wondering who it was.

Slowly, Sakura went to open the door, anxious to see who it was. A girl with short, black hair, glasses, and indigo eyes entered their room. It was Shizuko Kaga.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I came here to give a message... From Kuuga." She handed her an envelope and tried to leave. But, Sakura was too quick and pulled her into the room.

"What is it? What's it about? Why? Is he breaking up with me? Ditching me? SHIZIKOOOO!"

"I don't know nor care. Don't drag me into whatever you are doing."

"So, you DO know… Is it something bad…?"

"No, not at all. Bye…"

"No!" Sakura pulled her other friend down and tore open the envelope, and read it out loud.

"Saki,

I am sorry… But, I need a favor. You see, my guests, are popular… fangirls are swarming us. We came a little early to talk about business, but, now, I need your help. The restaurant we chose only allows more than or eight people in there. We have tried giving them money, but they refuse. We need eight people or more to have this meet-up. Can you maybe ask Misaki and Shizuko to come? I know they don't like these kinds of things and will flip me when they have the chance, but we can't cancel this. Our schedules are too busy, with college and careers. If they come, we can get a private area and meet up. Chiyo is already coming, with the fiance thing with Tora.

Thanks, Kugi.

P.S. I think pink looks very sexy on you.

P.S.S. Use your puppy eyes against the two. Cancelling this reservation cost 33,000 yen(about 300 US dollars)." She finished and blushed.

"No," Shizuku and Misaki said in unison.

"But, it cost 33,000 yen to cancel it! Come one! You can't just waste money!" Sakura argued.

"No, plus those rich brats have so much money, they could cancel a million times, each!" Shizuko exclaimed.

"B-but–" Sakura gave her friend the best puppy eyes she could muster and knew Misaki would fall for them.

"No buts. Plus Misaki and I don't have dresses. And don't want to wear one."

"Misaki~ It wastes so much money… and I have so many dresses… We are all pretty much the same size… Except Misaki is not as… uh… wide as us... " Sakura said. She saw Misaki blush… and knew her plan was working. Sakura jumped on Misaki's bed and hugged her. "You'll come, won't you? Shizuko too, right?" Sakura faked tears.

The girls knew the had no choice then. "Fine," came two responses. "But we aren't we aren't wearing your showy dresses. Give the modest ones."

Sakura squealed in happiness and jumped off to the shared closet, well mostly Sakura's closet. Misaki's side only consisted of sweatpants, shirts, and undergarments, while Sakura has every fashion item since 2010.

Two hours later, the three friends emerged from the apartment, in dresses and makeup. Sakura wore a hot pink high-low dress, which was high on her knees, and low until her ankles. Her skirt was a hot pink, while her bodice was a sparky light pink, encrusted with jewels. Her shoes were rose stilettos, and her hair was put into a bun, only letting her bangs that framed her face out. She had nude lipstick on and mascara. She had on pink flower earrings.

Shizuko emerged in a black dress, ankle length. It was spaghetti strapped, and the bodice was shaped like a loose tank top. Her skirt was also black and moved with every small movement. Her hair was down, and her contacts were on, revealing her indigo eyes. She had on flats, much to Sakura's disappointment, and the only makeup she had on was mascara.

Misaki had an off-shoulder red dress. Her bodice was a soft red, encrusted with white roses. The roses slowly descended into the top part of her royal red skirt. She wore red pumps. Her hair was curled, and some strands were pulled back from her face, only leaving her bangs, which framed her face. She had blush on, which she removed. Sakura had insisted it would make her usual blush-face look better, which Misaki, of course, blushed at.

"Yay! The restaurant is only ten minutes away! File in the car!" The girls filed into Misaki's car, a black Mercedes-Benz, which Suzana got for her by working as an actress. Suzuna Ayuzawa was an actress and model, who had begged Misaki to quit her tiring work ours and go to a good college. Suzuna made a lot of money and was very famous, but she didn't take it for granted.

She paid for Misaki's college funds, which were less, because of her scholarship, Misaki's half of the apartment, her car, and more. Suzuna lived with Minako, two miles from Misaki. They wanted Misaki to "interact" with other genders, specifically male… without being _interrupted._

Though Suzana had to do shoots around the world, she always found time for family and friends.

Misaki unconsciously sighed, missing her sister and feeling bad she couldn't help Suzuna work. Suzuna had been in the acting industry for 3 years. Suzuna asked Misaki to quit her job at Maid Latte about three months ago. She didn't want to, but after discussing it, she did. Now, she was a college student at Miyabigaoka, but she's still a masochist.

"What's wrong?" Shizuko asked as she called shotgun. Shizuko was close to Suzuna, and their personalities were practically identical.

"Nothing," Misaki replied as she strapped her seat belt and placed her hands on the steering wheel. "Sakura! Get in!"

"So, it's here?" Misaki asked, looking at a large hotel-looking place that was actually a restaurant.

"Yep! This part of the city is known for its English style shops."

"ENGLISH style? Honestly… It's Japan, not England."

"Whatever, let's go in!" Sakura said, excited. They walked and walked through millions of dressed girls, with heart eyes. Until they found the private area.

The other unfamiliar guests were already there. Misaki knew Kuuga, Sakura, Chiyo, and Tora. The other two, one with black hair and glasses and the other with blonde hair were seated and hiding their faces with the menus.

It was an especially large sofa seat, shaped like a "U"… Chiyo and Tora side by side, at the dip of the "U." On the right of Chiyo was the raven-haired boy, and then Sakura, and then Misaki. On the left of Tora was the blonde, Kuuga, and then Shizuko.

Chiyo was wearing a loose, teal sweetheart dress, that faded from dark to light. She was expecting, and Tora was over-protective about it, even though she's still in her second month. They were hoping for a girl, for Chiyo to hang out with when Tora was busy, but a boy would be okay.

"Hey Misa, and Shizu-chan…" Chiyo noticed them and giggled. "Ooh... Pretty in red… good thing Misa… you're putting your super toned body to work." Emphasizing on "super," Chiyo laughed, seeing Misaki's red face. "Nice dress, Sakura… too bad I can't wear it." Elbowing Tora. " This overprotective man won't let me wear anything tight."

Tora grimaced and replied," I'm surprised Sakura managed to get you two here. I thought Kuuga was kidding. And, Chiyo's right. You could probably beat me up if you actually tried Misaki. Enjoy your tone will you can. You'll lose it eventually. _Especially after you settle down with a man and have children by making l-_ " Tora knew Misaki didn't like topics about _it_.

Misaki ignored him and hid her red face under the menu. She looked at the menu and…! THEY DIDN'T HAVE RAMEN! Dang, it. She sighed. Beside her, Sakura whispered," What's wrong?"

"They. Don't. Have. Ramen." Sakura started laughing her head off.

"Care to share, Sakura?" Came a smooth voice. It was the blondie. Sakura looked at Misaki, who just looked the other way, hiding her face.

"Uhm... Yes, I do. By any chance do you think there is ram–" She was cut off by a hand on her mouth.

"Oh, really. You want to share Sakura?" Giving her a demonic glare, Misaki asked. Suddenly, before Misaki could murder Sakura, a waitress came. A flirty one too. _What a gold digger_ , Misaki thought.

"Do you have any drinks in mind? If so, can I take their orders? Sirs?"

"Vodka." "Beer." "Brandy." "Anything Strong."

"Great. I'll get those. Is that all?"

"No." came a reply from the blonde.

"Yes, _sir_?" She replied seductively.

"You forgot to ask everyone else… specifically the ladies at this table."

"Oh yes. What do you guys want?" She asked, almost annoyed.

"Two Wines" "Earl Grey tea," Chiyo said, for shouldn't drink anything else.

When Misaki's turn came, she looked at the menu and said," Orange Juice." At which, the whole table laughed at, even the two unfamiliars. "W-What?! I'm underage anyways." She looked out of the window. Shizuko followed her gaze. Misaki smiled at what she saw. It was Suzuna, her face on a bus, a trailer for her new movie.

"Takumi, good thing you noticed, sharp as ever. Kanou, I didn't know you drank alcohol now," Tora said. _So, that's the Walker dude and that's the Kanou boy._

"Anyone, any age, can drink beer."

"Well," Kuuga interrupted. "Let's get to know each other since we'll probably see a lot of each other. Let's go in a circle, and say our full name, current favorite food, birthday, relationship status, and favorite food." Kuuga had learned about this conversation starter from a tabloid a week ago.

"Can we also say our favorite–"

"Go, Shizuko," Kuuga stated, excited to see what Walker had to say and completely ignoring Sakura, which didn't go unnoticed by Misaki. Misaki softened her eyes.

"Shizuko Kaga, call me Shizuko. January 7th. Hate food. Like black. Don't like boys."

"Kuuga Sakurai. October 30th. Love cherries. Like white. Like Sakura." Sakura sighed, Not love?

"Takumi Walker, just Takumi, please. Like Japanese food and I like the color amber. April 27th. Single." Oooh... Single and likes Japanese food? We can play catch up… Kuuga thought.

"Tora Igarashi. February 18th. Like anything Chiyo does, which is currently Cinnamon Sandwiches. Like Dark Blue. Happily married," Tora said, looking at Takumi, who was still a bachelor.

Chiyo blushed," Chiyo Igarashi. November 28th. Anything with chocolate on it. Teal. M-married."

"Kanou Satoru. December 29th. Anything. Black. S-single."

"Sakura Hanazono. March 3rd. Strawberry flavored ice cream. Pink, and I'm… in a relationship." She looked at Kuuga, who hadn't even looked up. He was ignoring her, what had she done wrong?

Turning bright red, she said ", Misaki Ayuzawa, September 29th, and I like- uh- Ramen Noodles. Favorite color is red, and I'm–"

The busty waitress interrupted once again, and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Tora replied and ordered. Misaki ordered Shepherd's pie. And she was hungry. Really hungry.

Sakura, however, was overthinking. Was Kuuga going to break up with her?

"Sakura," Misaki said. "Would you like to accompany me to the... Er.. restroom? I don't know where it is."

"Y-yeah sure." She got up and walked with Misaki.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Misaki said," Sakura, are you okay? You can tell me. Something's bothering you." Misaki pulled her in for a hug. "Is it Kuuga?" She finally asked. Sakura just nodded and sniffed. She was crying.

"I'll teach him. He's just excited, for what's his name? Ah yes! That hell of a prince, Takumi Walker?" Misaki recited Sakura's own words. Seeing Sakura smile, she smiled her self and patted Sakura's head.

"C'mon. Dry your tears. We'll go back." Sakura did as her friend said and they had just reached their seats in the private area when– CRASH!

Glass shattered. The waitress was too busy rushing to the "Hot men" table (Where Takumi, Kuuga, Tora, and Kanou were) and had bumped into Misaki and Sakura, and dropped her tray on them, filled with alcohol and other beverages.

Luckily Misaki had shielded Sakura with herself from the glass and covered both of their eyes. SPLASH!

"What was that?" Chiyo asked. Shizuko looked around and saw the disaster.

"It's Misa and Sakura!" She exclaimed, getting up to help them. Kuuga stayed but, so did Chiyo, for she didn't want to slip on the glass.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Misaki asked, getting up, her shoulder hurting. The glass had cut her way more than it did to Sakura. "Are you hurt?"

"Misaki! Look, your bleeding!" Shizuko said, making her sit back down. She carefully took out the large glass pieces, ignoring Misaki's winces.

"Red dress, red blood-ouch!"

"Misaki!" Tora said. "Oh! Blood! How did this happen?" Behind him, Walker and Kanou came up, with worried expressions. _Where's Kuuga?_ Misaki asked herself. That brat. Without any word, she got up, though still dizzy, and marched over to Kuuga, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, you! YOUR GIRLFRIEND got hurt! You don't bother to HELP? You brat, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE NOT WORTH HER TIME. DON'T WASTE IT. If she manages to forgive you for this, YOU better be thankful. If you do hurt her, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU SEE HELL." She got back to Sakura and carried her. [What? She's strong!]

"Hurry up, Shizoku. You drive," tossing her the keys.

Chiyo also got up to come but was stopped by Tora. "No, not this time, Tora." She said and got in the shotgun seat in the black Mercedes- Benz. 

**Takumi POV˚˚˚˚˚˚**

We talked and talked about boring stuff. Then fangirls came. And we moved. Great. Sakura's friends are supposed to be coming. Great. More company.

When Kuuga asked about favorite color and food, I randomly shode. We were in Japan, so I chose Japanese food. I looked at the girl, Misaki's, fierce amber eyes, and blurted out amber.

But, eyes are windows to the soul. Her eyes show everything you need to know, unlike mine, who hide from the world.

How she protected Sakura and showed up Kuuga really amazed me. She took all of the cuts but was still asking everyone else whether or not they were okay. She put herself after everyone. Kuuga was really being a douche. She's probably stronger than him, too, because she was perfectly on balance on those killer shoes and she had fast reflexes, as well, considering she had protected not only herself but Sakura too. And.. she loved Ramen noodles. Interesting.

Also… I wouldn't have minded hearing the answer to the last question...

Flashback...

 _"Well," Kuuga interrupted her thoughts. "Let's get to know each other since we'll probably see a lot of each other. Let's go in a circle, and say our full name, current favorite food, birthday, relationship status, and favorite food." Kuuga had learned about this conversation starter from a tabloid a week ago._

 _…_

 _Turning bright red, she said,"Misaki Ayuzawa, September 29th, and I like- uh- Ramen Noodles. Favorite color is red, and I'm–"_

Back to Present

 _She looked kind of... Cute with that blush,_ Takumi thought, blushing himself. _Well, Ayuzawa, I hope we meet again._

 **Hello, readers! This is my new story… ;). Read and Review! Critiques help a lot, and so do the motivational reviews! So, feel free to review!**

 **By the way, I know Kuuga is actually Kuga, and Kanou's name is spelled differently, but, for the purpose of this story, I'm keeping it that way. Also, Chiyo's birthday is made up. :,(**

 **Any ideas? Rushed? Too long? Too short? Review!**

 **Also, if anyone knows how to do line breaks, PLEASE PM me! :)**

 **~ Lesenra**


	2. Challenge Accepted

**I'm sorry it took so long to update… It takes a while. Sorry for the wait! To Clarify, Misaki's favorite color is any shade, tint, or hue of red… excluding pink. She prefers deep red.**

 **To clarify some more:**

 **[Tora and Chiyo are a little older than everyone else… else they'd be too young and too rich for a kid.]**

 **Tora: 24**

 **Chiyo: 23 ½**

 **Kanou: 20½**

 **Shizuko: 20 (she skipped a couple of grades...)**

 **Kuuga: 22**

 **Sakura: 21**

 **Takumi: 21**

 **Misaki: 20 ½**

 **Suzuna: 19**

 **Anyone else I missed? Please, if there are grammar errors, PM me or Review! It helps a lot. :) Negative comments are accepted to some extent… keep it minimum. DX**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

The Next Morning

Misaki's eyes fluttered open due to the sunlight pouring through her windows, signaling that the sun had risen. Misaki groaned, and looked over at her alarm clock, which resided on her nightstand. But, she could not read it due to the angles.

It must be late in the day… I should get up. Today is… Saturday! I don't have classes today. As Misaki tried to get up from her bed and stretch, she let out a sudden cry of pain. The pain came from her left shoulder.

It was then that she remembered what she had done. She collapsed back on to the bed and thought, I may have potentially ruined a relationship… Sakura's and Kuuga's relationship… Damn it! She squeezed her eyes shut.

When she opened them again and got everything back in focus, she looked down, realizing someone had changed her into her penguin pajamas. Her right arm, however, had bandages. She also felt small Band-Aid on her left cheek.

Just then, a knock on the door interrupted her observing. The door knob twisted and revealed Chiyo, who was still wearing her attire from yesterday night. Though it wasn't too elaborate, it wasn't the best. Her hair was otherwise brushed and her make up was removed, revealing her natural beauty.

"Misa, you're awake. It's 9:30 already. How do you feel? Is there anything you need? Is there any pain?" Chiyo asked, sitting down next to her on the bed, worry clearly shown in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Chiyo. And I don't need anything. And there's n-no pain! Are you okay? Feel free to throw up in my bathroom if morning sickness gets to you. You should be resting, not caring for me. I won't die... I can take care of myself. Besides, Tiger-kun will kill me if something happens to mini Tiger or mini Tigress." Misaki said.

"Are you sure there is no pain?" Chiyo asked as she put her hand on Misaki's left shoulder.

"N-!" Misaki winced at the pain, and sighed. Chiyo had gotten her and there was no lying out of this situation. "Yes… My left shoulder hurt. A lot. Just take care of yourself. It will eventually get better. God, Tora will kill me."

"Speaking of Tora… he's coming over soon."

"Why?" Misaki asked, shooting Chiyo a questioning look.

"Wellll… Shizuko and I didn't have proper ointment or medicine for you, We know you don't like doctors. But, you had a fever, right after you passed out in the car. We asked Tora to come over here and bring materials… When he dropped this stuff off at about five in the morning, Takumi was awake and tagged along. Tora had to leave immediately because of an "emergency" I set up for him, but Takumi stayed, not falling for my antics..."

"And...?"

"Takumi left at about 8:30, when your fever was no longer. But, Tora now needs to come back and give me my clothes and lecture me. I can't fit into your or Sakura's clothes... Did I mention that Kanou and Takumi are also coming over?"

Misaki groaned. Leave it to Chiyo to invite people in a house that's not her own. "Why are those two coming- the Blondie and Glasses? And where's Shizuko? And-"Misaki gasped and her eyes flew open. "Where is Sakura?! What happened to her? Is she okay?"

Misaki also noted Sakura's side of the room. Sakura's bed was done and she was not anywhere in sight.

"She's fine. You protected her," Chiyo said smiling at selfless Misa. " As for "Blondie and Glasses, I asked them to come here… Takumi has doctoring skills. He is also a businessman, But he majored in Doctoring, so he must know something. We pulled out as much glass as we could, but we are not sure. It could also get infected. Kanou just wanted to tag along. Shizuko went home, for she needed to change and eat. She can't eat ramen noodles for breakfast. She hates ramen. Sakura is with her, probably getting lectured"

"I don't see why.. But can you help me change and shower? And get up?" Misaki inquired. Chiyo was about to help, but the doorbell rang.

"The Devil himself has come," Chiyo stated. She signaled to Misaki that she would be back and to wait there.

Chiyo opened the door and three figures emerged, as expected. "Hello Takumi, Kanou, Tora." Before they greeted her back, Tora exclaimed, "Chiyo! What did I tell you about taking care of yourself? You are carrying child- Our child! Goodness, when will you learn, damn it! Did morning sickness act up yet? Did you eat?" Tora dragged on.

"Calm down, Daddy- Tora- kun," Takumi cut in, smirking, but saving Chiyo. Chiyo silently gave him a signal saying I Owe You One! "Where do I set these bags down, Chiyo-san? This one has your clothes in them."

"Put them here but give me the one with my clothes. Put the rest down over there, Takumi," Chiyo pointed. "Call me Chiyo, while you're at it. Misa hasn't eaten yet, would you mind making something? I ate what I could without puking it all up… After brunch would you mind checking up on Misa? Pleaseee? I need to help her get ready. You are a doctor and all…" Chiyo gave him the puppy eyes.

"Sure. I will make breakfast," Takumi said, walking towards the room with the fridge- which he assumed was the kitchen. "Come, Kanou."

Chiyo headed to Misa's room, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. It was Tora. "Chiyo… don't over work yourself... Misaki's a strong girl." Worry was evident in his eyes. Chiyo smiled, reassuring him. She then went back into Misaki's room to get changed.

* * *

Takumi's POV

So this is Misaki's house, huh? Moderately clean. The kitchen was exceptionally clean. Did she not use the kitchen or was she a clean freak? Does anyone actually use this? Well, I guess I can whip something up. HA! He thought!

As soon as I open the fridge, my jaw drops. What the-?!

"Takumi? You there?" I hear Kanou calling. When he comes to see what's got me so surprised, his jaw drops too.

The fridge had nothing except Ramen noodles, fruits, and yogurt. It had a limited amount of milk, vegetables, and cheese, too. I checked the cabinets and found the spices and other things I would never use.

"Tora, get your lazy bottom off of the couch and come over here!" I called.

When he (finally) came, I questioned him. "What do these girls eat? What catastrophe happened to the fridge?"

Tora chuckles, "Sakura mostly eats at Kuuga's, Shizuko's, or from a restaurant or something, leaving Misaki to fend for herself. Misa's in love with, well, ramen noodles. She sucks at cooking so much she almost burnt the house down once. She lives off of basically ramen, fruits, and yogurt."

I am still in shock. Tora just smirks and says, "Make anything you can, Takumi. Good luck." He pats me on the shoulder and leaves. I send him glares. Just then, I hear the shower turning on.

Challenge accepted, Tora. I will make anything and everything in power.

"Kanou, fetch me some bread, berries, plain white yogurt, butter, cinnamon…" My list continued."... and Orange Juice. Organic. ASAP." Luckily, Kanou was taking notes and I handed him 11,000 yen.

Tora has just challenged me, and I will not and cannot lose.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! I will be updating much more frequently! Exams/ Finals are over and summer is here! My chapters will be fairly this length from now on!**

 **Review to give advice and comments! I appreciate (most of) them. Any new ideas? PM me!**

 **Let's shoot for 15 Favorites and 20 Follows? At least 10 Reviews?**


End file.
